


when we go

by reinakousaka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Sad, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinakousaka/pseuds/reinakousaka
Summary: in an au where hisoka and illumi cant stop alluka from healing gon, and this time people do die.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 26





	when we go

**Author's Note:**

> based off s6 events in a spinoff ending  
> WARNING THIS IS SAD DONT READ IF YOURE HAPPY
> 
> for natalie cause shes my biggest fan

“so, is it really over?” hisoka said lackluster without concern in his voice. 

“likely. we will all die here probably.”

“oh.” hisoka said sighing as though it was no more than an inconvenience to him.  
“well i am only glad that it is with you that i will lose my life. although, i would rather you be the one to kill me yourself.” hisoka gave his sinister smile and illumi shuddered against his words. he felt his heart skip a beat within him and his pale cheeks burned red and pink. 

of course they had no romantic involvement, but sometimes... the way their hands brushed against each other when they had walked made illumis skin burn. how hisoka would tear the assassin to shreds with only his yellow cat eyes and illumi could do nothing about it. the way hisoka would land on top of him in sparring matches and press his body down on illumi made him shiver. how hisoka was flawless in his eyes and nothing short of that. 

the magician had noticed the effect he had on the smaller man and had always taken advantage of it. 

illumi stared at the dirt beneath them and up at the stars. how the universe around him held infinite energy and yet nothing could make him feel like hisoka. the universe surrounding him seemed so unabstract when compared to the fuschia haired boy. illumi felt his breath hitch in his throat as hisoka placed a hand on his shoulder. his shoulder felt on fire under hisokas fingers. as though he held toxic waste within him. you are intoxicating and all i want was illumis only thought as hisokas hand travelled down to his waist. 

for the first time in a long time he felt safe. wrapped up in this kind of love would normally revolt him but knowing he would be dead in minutes made it all different. to die next to a loved one is a common dream and wish among most people but to live it is another. illumi felt something rise and twist in his throat and he swallowed deeply to push it down. only a few minutes left. control it. 

“illu, is this how you want it to end?” 

“i was hoping to live longer. but now that i am here this is definitely a way i would prefer to die.” 

hisoka nodded and took this into consideration. illumi’s knees felt so suddenly weak and he slowly sat down onto the floor and tried not to draw too much attention. hisoka came down to the floor too and their eyes met. both men hurt everywhere. illumi felt a tear growing on the waterline of his cold dark eye and he wanted to swat it away but his hands felt so weak even this felt impossible. he closed his eyes and swallowed the feeling growing at the back of his throat once more. 

“it really hurts.” illumi said straining as he felt petals in his throat blocking his airways partially. he whined trying to clear his throat but nothing would suffice, this was his destiny. “it hurts me too illu.” hisoka said but they were not speaking of the same pain. 

hisoka had felt his life closing in on him for some time now but as the pain reached his throat he grabbed for illumis hand. illumi coughed weakly but held the blossoms in his mouth bitterly. it would be wrong of me to let him know he was the one that killed me. 

hisoka closed his eyes and threw his head back as he sucked in air from between his clenched teeth. “it’s excruciating illu.” the next breath he tried to take in would not go down. he had nothing more than the little air remaining in his lungs. for the first time ever hisoka felt scared of death.

illumi couldnt hold the roses back anymore, it hurt too much as they scraped up his throat thorns pricking him everywhere, but it was still nothing compared to the pain he felt around the other. 

“will you hold me? you know... when we go...”  
“all you had to do was ask.” hisoka said exhaling what little air he had left, feeling his throat go tight as rose petals fell in front of his glossy eyes he’d realized what had happened.  
illumi opened his mouth to say his final words, “hisoka you are my rose” these words rolled so easily off his tongue and as gagged on rose petals he could only pull hisoka in. even if this was his destiny, to die and never tell his secret, energy never dies and hisoka would always know.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this was really clear i wrote rhis a long time ago but,,, basically illumi wouldn’t have died from allukas curse. he only died of hanahaki disease because he realized in his final moments that he loved hisoka and the feeling wasn’t reciprocated. he would have lived if hisoka had lovd him back and hisoka knows he was the only reason illumi died. idk just thought i should make it more clear in notes


End file.
